The Inconceiving
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: Robin is struck down with flu-like symptoms, only worse. He had tried to hide it, but that doesn't go too well when M'gann probes his mind during training. Now he needs to go on missions while sick. Will be an ongoing project. For the diseases and illness challenge.
1. Aster? Nope!

Robin groaned as he heard his alarm clock begin to ring out harshly. He reached out a black gloved hand and fumbled around for it in the darkness. There was no way it was five in the morning already, he had just gotten to sleep! Finally, his hand lay on top of it, groping the smooth metal that circled the clock. Robin flicked his hand and smacked it off the nightstand, where it landed on the floor with a loud thwack as it's ringing died. Robin groaned again as he hid his head beneath the covers, sniffling loudly.

Kid Flash was almost the last to training. Almost. Everyone had gathered at the training area in the cave already, and Robin was usually the first one here. Usually. But today, there was no sign of the little bird. With an exasperated sigh, Wally glanced up at the clock. A quarter past seven, the blaring red numbers read. Wally groaned with impatience. "Shouldn't someone go wake him or something?" He whined, looking up at Black Canary with his best puppy eyes he could manage. Black Canary sighed. "If he isn't up in the next 10 minutes, you can wake him. But for now we'll just start training." She said quietly as she made her way to the training simulator. "Who's up first?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow with mock curiousity, as she already knew the answer. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Pick me!" Wally shouted, flailing his hands in the air desperately, spraying potato chips on to the ground. He blushed and cast the bag aside. "Of course, Kid Flash. Your partner will be Aqualad." She stepped off the simulator as they got into their stances. "Kid Flash: Versus: Aqualad," The computerized female voice blared, which then cued the new music system Robin had installed on the simulator. Some kind of dubstep music began to play as the two teens dropped into a fighting stance. "GO." Wally instantly used his super speed to begin running in circles around Kaldur, creating a large whirlwind that encircled him. Kaldur tried to lash out with his water, but it got sucked into the whirlwind, ultimately making it a small tornado. Kaldur's eyes widened in fear. If Wally lost control of that, they'd be dead. Kaldur backed into the middle as the tornado's width drew closer, and closer, and closer, until Kaldur was sucked inside and whirled around. After a minute or so of being tossed around, he was tossed to the ground. He grunted in pain as the impact jarred his back and shoulder. "Aqualad: FAIL." The computer rang out. Kid Flash laughed as the tornado disappeared, letting the water fall to the floor. "Alright, can I check on Rob now?" Kid Flash asked as he leaned down and picked up his chips, popping some in to his mouth. Black Canary nodded and KF flashed out of the room. In a few seconds, he was flashed to Robin's door. He punched in the over ride code and walked in the room. "Hey, Rob, you there?" No response. Wally looked around the room, the lights were still off, and his alarm clock lay smashed on the floor. He then caught sight of the bed. Robin hung half off of it, tangled in his sheets, his hair messy and his face twisted in pain. He was breathing through his mouth, and his legs and arms hung off the bed, endangering him of falling off the bed at any second. There was that, and then the fact that Robin didn't have his mask on. At all. "Rob, you gotta wake up," Wally said as he shook Robin by the shoulders gently. The little bird groaned a little before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then he realized he didn't have his mask on and panicked, scrambling on the bed sheets for a minute before finding his mask. He lay it over his baggy eyes, the mask not quite fitting on his face. "W'ssup?" He said in a slightly slurred and accented voice. He gazed up at Wally, the eyes behind his mask were glazed over with sleep. "Training started about thirty minutes ago, dude... You're usually the first one up." Wally said, frowning. Robin groaned, staggering to his feet, swaying slightly as he came over the dizzyness that plagued him. _Why do I feel so bad? I can't be sick, my team needs me._ He thought to himself before pushing his door open again, wincing at the bright light that filtered from the cave's lights. He gripped the side of the walls tightly as Wally helped him to the training area. When they got there, Robin stopped leaning on Wally, swaying slightly. "Hey, what I miss?" He grunted, trying to shake off the drowsiness that dragged at him. "About fourty minutes of training." Black Canary said, walking forward. Robin winced as a lance of pain arced across the bridge of his nose, his hand shooting to rub it unconsciously. "Robin, are you okay? You don't look too good..." Wally whined from behind him. Robin nodded as he stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Lets start training." He said, making his way to the training simulator. "Your opponent will be M'gann. You will battle phsycicly." M'gann took her position opposite of Robin, her shoulders relaxed and eyes soft. Robin's shoulders slumped slightly, his breathing coming out slightly ragged. "_M'gann: Versu: Robin,_" The voice rang out. Robin hardly heard it, his mind wrapped in a fog. Had M'gann entered his mind already? No, he couldn't feel her familiar touch in his mind. What was wrong with him? Had he... "_**GO.**_" He winced as he felt M'gann enter his mind. He tried to sheild it as best as he could, but feeling as horrible as he did, it was a draining task. Robin began to pant, breathing laboured as he fought to defend his mind from being probed. He cried out as he felt the most painful of his memories begin to be sorted through, the one of his parents, falling from the trapeze, the sickening crunch as they landed, the small boy that sat crying over their limp bodies, his hands covered in gore... His pupils shrank, and he staggered back, clutching at his head. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he staggered back, gasping and coughing. He backed up in to M'gann, making him whip around. Everything was so _over_whelming, he couldn't think straight, only the sound of the little boys sobs and the crunching of bones hitting the ground. He staggered away again, running with a limp now. He didn't care where he was going, he just needed to escape. His head collided with the wall of the cave and he slumped down, head in his hands. He was at the waterfall pool in the cave, the resort area. He shook with silent sobs for a few minutes before finally getting a grip on his emotions. That was in the past, he was Robin now, not the small boy. He got up, wiping the last few tears away. His nose was clogged up and his head was full of pressure, making it hard to breathe and making him very dizzy. He groaned, clutching at his head again as he steadied himself against a wall. Just then, Wally and M'gann walked in with worried expressions on their faces. M'gann was crying, and Wally seemed close to it. As they got closer, he slumped forward, almost hitting the ground only to find Wally holding him up. "Dude, Rob... We didn't know... About... Y'know.." Wally stutttered, bringing Robin into a hug. Robin felt himself become barely conscious. He gave a soft groan, sliding out of Wally's arms to the ground. "S'okay... M' just really tired..." He slurred, voice heavy with congestion. "Dude, you really don't look too good.." Wally whined, picking him up bridal style. Robin cried out in pain and blacked out as the white hot agony shot through his head.


	2. So Not Feeling the Aster

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating too often anymore, I've been dealing with school and these god-awful migraines that won't go away! I'm trying to update, I really am. But a recent insane flood of messages screaming at me to update has motivated me again to get this done already! Haha, here ya go guys~**

Robin rolled over in his bed and groggily felt for his mask. He still had it plastered over his face. _Odd, _He thought to himself, _I must have been too tired to take it off..._ He rolled out of bed and took a staggering step forwards as he was overcome with a wave of nausea and dizzyness.

He let out a moan as he ran out of his room to the nearest bathroom, where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach with a gagging noise, his hands gripping the edge of the white porceline toilet seat harshly as his knuckles turned white.

"Rob, bro, you okay?" Wally had pushed open the door and was now leaning next to Robin.

"I think so - Must've been something I ate," He rasped as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

"Alright. Batman has a mission for us to go on in a few minutes, we better go," Wally said as he helped Robin out.

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

"Your mission is to find and retrieve a sample of the unidentified rock. You will not engage in combat unless you are provoked. Understood?" Robin heard Batman's gravelly voice growl at the team as they all nodded.

"Then suit up and meet at the bio-ship." Oh man, he was SO not feeling the aster.

**OH DEAR LORD I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I got another migraine while writing this and I couldn't freaking seeeee xP**


End file.
